Godzillasaurus
Godzillasaurus '''also known as ''Godzillasaurus''' Maximus ''is a species of Theropod Dinosaur that had managed to survive extinction during the CT Extinction event caused by King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. The species had survived for millions of years until reaching the modern era, when the last of two known remaining members of the species where isolated on Lagos Island, resulting in an egg and a son who would one day become the last remaining Godzillasaurus on Terra: Godzilla. Appearance In appearance, the Godzillasaurus Maximus differs in appearance from other theropod dinosaurs. For example, its posture is upright like a human unlike the leaning posture of other theropods, and at 12 meters in height, it makes it the largest species in the therapod group. The tail also drags along the ground, making it resemble the resemble the older reconstructions of theropod dinosaurs. The legs are muscular and the feet have three clawed toes in the front, with a smaller claw toe near the back. The tail is long and stiff. Its arms are small and stubby, similar to arms of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but are a larger in comparion to a T-Rex as well as having four clawed fingers. In comparison to its body, the Godzillasaurus species has a smaller head than other large theropods. It also posses double rows of teeth like a shark. Running along its back and down to the tail are three rows of ridges, bumps or scoots. The skin colour is brown. History The Godzillasaurus Maximus, like many other dinosaurs evolved during the Mesozoic Era of Terra, is estimated to have appeared in the Cretaceous Period. Unlike many other dinosaurs who were wiped out by the CT Extinction Event caused by King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah, the Godzillasaurus species managed to escape extinction after the Eight Guardians of Terra managed to fend off the two space dragons. The Godzillasaurus managed to survive over the millions of years into the modern age. At some point, the last two remaining Godzillasaurs were restricted to an island among the Marshall Islands in the Pacific Ocean: Lagos Island. The last male and female Godzillasaurus were mates which soon resulted in an egg. The egg hatched in a male hatchling. The parents taught their son how to hunt and defend themselves. As the hatchling grew into an adult, his parent began to reach old age and were on their last legs. His mother passing away first, followed by his father. On March 1, 1954, the lone Godzillasaurus went about his usual business of feeding and resting on the beach to escape his loneliness. After waking from his nap on the beach and going back to his cave, the Godzillasaurus noticed something in the distance, what looked like human ships. Whilst trying to get a better look, a massive explosion occurred from the dropping of an atomic bomb. The explosion engulfed all the islands in the area including Lagos. In the explosion, the Godzillasaurus become exposed to the radiation emanating from the blast. However, instead of dying, the dinosaur mutated and transformed into a Kaiju, thus Godzilla is born. Abilities Strengh: As a large species of Theropod, the Godzillasaurus is armed with muscular strength, claws on its hands and feet and a set of sharp, double-rowed teeth allowing it to engage in combat with rivals and hunt prey. Durability: In the case of the Godzillasaurus that would become Godzilla, this species of dinosaur has shown to be capable of surviving the force of an atomic bomb, but still experiencing immense pain from the blast. Whilst he did survive, he was transformed into a Kaiju. Adaptability: Over millions of years, the Godzillasaurus Maximus manage to adapt to their habitat on the Island of Lagos. Despite its predatory appearance, an adult Godzillasaurus is able survive on an herbivores diet as a consequence of Lagos Island lacking large prey animals capable of sustaining a large predator on a small island. This adaptation is somewhat similar to that of the Therizinosaurus, a therapod dinosaur that evolved to be a herbivore. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Kaiju